justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
XMas Tree
"XMas Tree" von Bollywood Santa ist auf Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2015 China ''und Just Dance 2016 (als Uplay freischaltbar). Kulisse The dance appears to take place on a frozen lake with snow covering the area around it. It also takes place during the night and elephants and elves appear. A huge snowy Christmas Tree also remains in the background throughout the routine. Dancers Both dancers have darker skin than most, similar to Papaoutai. '''P1' P1 is a woman who is wearing a green dress with two gold stripes at the bottom. She also wears a pink scarf. Her hair is black. P2 P2 looks like Santa Claus. He wears red and white clothes and also has a long white beard. Also, his red headwear resembles a turban. Bollywoodxmas coach 1.png P1 Bollywoodxmas coach 2.png P2 Gold Moves The routine has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are all the same: All: 'Open your arms and lift your left leg in an Indian pose (as displayed by the Pictograms). Xmastree gm 1 type 1.png All Gold Moves Xmastree gm 1 type 2.png All Gold Moves (Other side) Appearances in Mashups ''Xmas Tree tritt in folgendem Mashup auf: * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet)' Community Remix ''XMas Tree ''hatte einen Community Remix, welches nach Weihnachten entfernt wurde. Folgende Spieler sind im Remix: * UbiMous France * PrimoEndymion4 Republic * KnockedStatue92 Italy * Anderlini Canada * LagArrnor USA * Vitorhcl Brasil * iFartedHereFYI Australia * Twefor Peru * danidlazzr USA * TinklyChimera44 USA * teriog85 Italy * kaarenn Canada * BigDaddy is BIG USA * Ader18 USA * SimplY4Chaos Canada * xConigonz90 Chile * DriedTortoise14 USA * JuanySaml Mexico * sonicowo Mexico * Juninxx13 Brasil * AlertChunk21 Brasil * SpinexTargaryen Kong * AlissonW4ke Brasil Trivia * Die Tänzer haben den selben Hautfarbton wie Prince Ali und ''Let It Go. * This is the second Christmas-themed song in the series after Crazy Christmas by Santa Clones. All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey will likely be the third. * Die Tänzer sehen aus wie die meisten Bollywood Tänzer in Just Dance. * Es ist einer der schnellsten Songs in der Spielereihe. * Die Melodie basiert auf "Jingle Bells" * Der Originaltitel war eigentlich Bollywood XMas Gallery Bollywoodxmas.jpg|XMas Tree 193.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 avatar bollywoodxmas_cover.png bollywood xmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms bollywoodxmas_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover XMasTreeP2AvatarEXTRACTION.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar XT Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu TheWow5.jpeg|The elephant's Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos File:XMas_Tree_by_Bollywood_Santa_(Audio) File:Just Dance 2015 - Xmas Tree - 5* Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Xmas_Tree_-_Bollywood_Santa_(Community_Remix)_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just Dance 2016 - Xmas Tree - 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Cormier Claude Category:Laure Dary Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016